The present disclosure relates to a non-transitory computer-readable medium, a terminal, and a method that are capable of performing a remote conference by performing communication via a network.
A system is proposed in which a remote conference is performed in a virtual conference room between users of a plurality of terminals connected to a network. In the remote conference, there is a case in which document data is shared and displayed on the terminal of each of the participants. In this case, a presenter, who is making an explanation to the participants, makes the explanation while referring to the shared document data. It is here assumed that a display screen of the terminal of the participant displays data that is different from data displayed on a display screen of a terminal of the presenter, such as document data that is different from document data of the presenter. In this case, it is possible that the explanation by the presenter is not properly conveyed to the participant. In a known system, the plurality of terminals share and display an image via the network. A dotted line frame or the like that shows an area of a shared image displayed on a display screen of a first terminal is displayed such that the dotted line frame or the like is superimposed on the shared image displayed on a display screen of a second terminal. Thus, a user of the second terminal can know which area of the shared image is displayed on the display screen of the first terminal.